Don't Let Me Down
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Set immediately after Staring at the Sun. "Okay, one, you've officially become a stalker, and two, why the hell haven't we reached our floor yet?" Addison's eyes were fixated on the light above the elevator door, which was terrifyingly still.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Let Me Down**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 1: Don't Let Me Down

**A/N: I really shouldn't start another fic. Oh, well. Blame Kate (Kate811, whose stuff you should totally read, btdubs) for inspiring me to write an Addex fic with a title of an Idina Menzel song as the title. Enjoy!**

It was a Monday morning. There was absolutely nothing good about Monday mornings. Nothing at all. Not even a little bit. Not even the cute little babies are enough to allay the horrible feelings in the pit of Addison's stomach every single time she must face Monday mornings' terrors after a weekend of peace in her plush hotel room. In fact, Addison ends up focusing on the grave danger many of those cute little babies are in, and that just ends up depressing her even more.

The worst part about Monday mornings? Seeing _them_ together nauseatingly happy after two days of sleep and … not so much sleep. Addison looked down at her left hand surreptitiously as she walked into the lobby of Seattle Grace Hospital, mourning the painfully slowly fading ring line on her fourth finger. Her ex-husband took a small break from his bright and shiny new life without her, but that break was long enough to wordlessly chastise her for still wearing the rings.

So on Friday, she tossed them into the bay. And spent the weekend cooped up in her posh hotel room sobbing until her tear ducts refused to let her wallow in self-pity any more. Her tear ducts laid down the law with just enough time to lose the puffy red rims around her pale blue eyes and get ready to face the hospital without the security of those two rings on her left hand.

God, she hated Mondays.

"What do you see, Karev?" She announced her presence to her cocky intern, Alex Karev, in the most Monday-morning way. "Do you see a lazy intern who should be halfway through his charting by now? Because that's what I see right now. That and a huge pile of untouched charts right next to you."

"Well, happy Monday to you, too," Karev commented sarcastically, not even raising his head from the one chart he was holding to make himself look busy. "Bad dream, or couldn't you sleep?"

Addison chose to ignore the question and focus on her intern's obvious lack of work ethic. "Do you think that time stands still for you, or something, Karev? That it'll just pause while you do absolutely nothing productive?"

"I can't be productive without you here, oh, Great Mistress," Karev shot back with a smirk. "Besides, I finished my charts already."

"Then whose are those?" Addison nodded toward the huge pile next to him.

"Psych consults. The guy hasn't picked them up yet," he answered promptly.

"So how do you know they're his?"

"Because I had a psych consult and asked where to put the chart, and the pretty lady in the bright scrubs behind the counter pointed to this giant pile."

"Do you even know how to accomplish anything in this hospital without flirting?" Addison made a disgusted sound and started to walk away from the nurses' station and toward the elevators.

"How'd you know I flirted?" Alex followed her, still holding the one chart.

"The second you mentioned someone of the opposite sex. You're a mini-Mark Sloan. Deduce," she responded wryly, pressing the call button for the elevator.

"Should I be flattered that you compared me to the go-to plastic surgeon on the East Coast, or should I be offended that you compared me to a guy you slept with?" Alex smiled smugly at the sharp look his boss sent him as they walked into the cabin.

"Neither. But it definitely wasn't a compliment."

"Like you don't use your looks to your advantage to get things done around here," Alex commented.

"Is there a voice inside your head that just tells you when is the absolute worst time to torment me?" Addison deflected. She looked at the lights on the top of the elevator doors. They were moving too slowly. Much too slowly.

"Oh, so you don't wear slightly lower cut tops when you have to deal with any of the male attendings or are short on interns and have to order labs yourself? You don't smile just a little bit more for the male nurses? You don't wear your hair down every time you have to talk to the husband alone?" Alex pressed.

"Okay, one, you've officially become a stalker, and two, why the hell haven't we reached our floor yet?" Addison's eyes were fixated on the light above the elevator door, which was terrifyingly still.

Monday mornings sucked.

**A/N: How's that for a beginning chapter? Yeah, yeah, it's a short one, but I've already updated a fic today, and I have my last AP exam **_**ever**_** tomorrow, so I actually do need to sleep before midnight. (It's 11:33 p.m.) You know if you want to see any more of this, you need but do one thing: REVIEW!**


	2. Proven Wrong

**Don't Let Me Down**

A **Grey's Anatomy** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 2: Proven Wrong

**A/N: Hey there. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this installment up. It just took me a while to get the feel of the story again and figure out where it's going. I decided to make this a two-parter, so this will be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Addison rifled around in her bag for her BlackBerry, hoping to God she still had signal in the tiny elevator cabin. This was great, just great. As if this particular Monday morning wasn't miserable enough, God seemed to think being stuck on an elevator with a snarky, arrogant intern was a necessary addition to the day's events!

Finally, Addison managed to extract her phone from her purse. At that very moment, however, the lights overhead flickered and went out, plunging the pair into darkness until the emergency lights came to life.

Addison couldn't help herself. Throwing back her head, she demanded, "Seriously?" of the roof, earning a bewildered look from her intern.

"You okay?" Alex asked tentatively.

"No, Karev. I am _not_ okay," she firmly denied. "Nothing about this is okay." Scrolling through the address book on her phone, she selected Richard's name and hit the "call" button.

"Richard Weber," came the gruff greeting.

"Richard, Karev and I are stuck in an elevator," Addison declared, just short of actually yelling.

"We're working on it, Addison," Richard assured her in a tired voice. "Some idiot trying to install the new backup generator did something and took out the entire wing."

"Well, how long will it take to fix?" She received no answer. What little signal she'd had finally gave out. "Ugh!" she yelled, looking over at her intern. "This is all your fault."

Alex looked shell-shocked for a split second before his expression gave way to indignation. "How the _hell_ is this my fault?"

Addison glared at him. "I haven't figured out that part yet, but it's still your fault," she insisted. "You always enjoy making my life more miserable every time you see me."

"Well good luck guessing how to pin all this on me," he snorted. "Then I'll be able to prove you wrong, which _is_ fun."

She glared harder.

He smirked.

**8D**

An hour later found Addison sitting against one wall of the cabin and glaring at the man sitting directly across from her smirking.

"So are you going to clue me in to the reason behind your pissy—sorry, _peaceful_—mood this morning?" he asked.

Addison's face darkened. "You're really dense," she stated.

"I love you." His boss' eyes became the size of saucers. "I'm sorry, I thought we were playing the Opposite Game."

"And immature," she added, her glower back in place. "Do you even remember why I came to this hell hole in the first place?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Of course, I do."

"And do you remember what happened last week at all?" she prodded. She really didn't want to have to give voice to the disaster zone that was her personal life.

Realization finally dawned in Alex's brown eyes as they darted to her left hand. "Sucks," he muttered.

Strangely enough, the monosyllabic response didn't anger the redhead. She could tell—not that she even wanted to know _how_ she could tell—that it was his way of apologizing for being particularly ass-like and expressing his sympathies for her.

Of course, she couldn't actually _tell_ him she understood what he meant. "Don't think this changes anything, Karev," she warned after a moment.

Another snort escaped his throat. "Like hell it will. I still hate the vagina squad."

A gleeful smile spread across Addison's face. "And I still _love_ torturing you."

**8D**

Another hour later, Alex had somehow managed to seat himself next to his boss, who had calmed down considerably. "God, this is boring," he grumbled.

"You're telling me," Addison agreed. She looked at her companion sideways. "If you were _any_ other guy, I wouldn't have any trouble keeping myself entertained."

"I doubt that."

"You do, do you?" the redhead questioned.

"I'm a helluva lot more 'entertaining' than some guy like O'Malley," Alex pointed out proudly.

"At least his presence doesn't make me nauseous," she shot back.

"Yeah, you'd be sleeping too deeply to feel sick."

"And I don't argue with him every single time I see him." It was probably wrong of her to tease him so, but their bickering was actually helping cheer her up.

"Because it would be like being attracted to a couch. Comfy but _definitely_ not satisfying," Alex quipped.

"So you're saying I only argue with you because I'm _attracted_ to you?" Addison scoffed.

"Ever heard the term, 'anger sex'?" he countered.

Addison couldn't help but laugh at his words. "Sure. Of _course_ that's what's going on here," she commented wryly.

Suddenly, the urge to convince her, to prove her wrong surged up inside of him, and before he'd even registered what he was doing, he'd grabbed her head with both his hands and slanted his lips over hers.

Addison didn't know what she'd expected Alex's reaction to her taunts to be, but him plundering her mouth with his was _definitely_ not it. Even more unexpected was her own response of clinging to his collar and opening her mouth to deepen the most stimulating kiss she'd experienced in years. Soon, one of his hands tangled itself in her red hair and the other supported her back as he tugged her halfway onto his lap. Her own need to be closer to him brought her so she was straddling him.

The main lights in the elevator flickered on overhead, but even the shuddering of the cabin jerking back into motion failed to catch the pair's attention. They were both riding such a high that they barely noticed they needed air.

Unfortunately, something _did_ penetrate the two surgeons' hormone-induced haze—the ringing of the bell that signified the desired floor had been reached. Faster than either could blink, Addison was off Alex's lap and panting against the opposite wall with widened eyes just in time for the elevator doors to slide open and reveal a crowd of hospital personnel, namely Richard Weber and one Derek Shepherd.

"What are you two doing on the floor?" the Chief of Surgery asked in confusion.

Chest heaving, Addison stood up on shaky legs and smoothed out her hair. "You really didn't expect us to stand for two hours straight, did you?" Slowly and as steady as she could manage, she made her way out of the elevator and past her increasingly amused ex-husband. She paused and peered over her shoulder at Alex, who was very sluggishly following suit. It pleased her to see that he was out of breath. "Move it, Karev," she barked. "Rounds are in five minutes, and after our discussion just now, you better not let me down."

Alex walked along in her wake as she strutted down the hallway with every ounce of confidence she could manage. He maintained a semblance of grumbling, but Addison heard a distinctly smug, "See? Proving you wrong _is_ fun."

The sound of footsteps catching up with the pair of doctors alerted Addison to Derek's sudden presence next to her. He was just passing her, but he fixed a knowing gaze on his ex-wife and leaned in close enough to whisper nine words into her ear:

"I didn't know Karev wore your shade of lipstick."

**A/N: Fin! I hope you enjoyed it, because I know I **_**definitely**_** enjoyed writing all the snark. Those are some of my favorite scenes to write, so hopefully they were fun to read! Please review!**


End file.
